The Library
by MobBob
Summary: Stacie hides in the campus library to avoid Cynthia-Rose and to get some studying done. However, she runs into Benji and things get awkward.


Stacie could feel Cynthia-Rose's eyes on her back. She was used to this by now. "Hey, what are you doing later?" said Cynthia-Rose.

Stacie adjusted her hoodie. "Studying."

"Really?" said Cynthia-Rose. "Well if you ever need I break, I know about a poker game one of the Frat's is hosting. The buy-in's forty bucks."

"I think I'll pass," said Stacie.

"Okay," said Cynthia-Rose. "On an unrelated note, can I borrow forty bucks?"

"Sorry," said Stacie. Cynthia-Rose continued to follow Stacie to the library. Stacie had to duck into the bathroom to lose her. After a minute, Stacie popped her head out to check if she was still following her. She was and Stacie continued on to the library. When Stacie got there, she sat herself down at an empty table. She looked around to make sure no one else was there. The table she picked was somewhat out of the way, but you never knew who was going to want a quiet place to make out. Stacie took out her laptop and pulled up an old paper she had written for Psych. Just in case someone walked by, she needed it to look like she was studying. Stacie then turned on the web cam, and checked again to make sure no one was around. Once she was sure that no one could see her, Stacie turned back to the camera, unzipped her hoodie, and flashed the camera.

Stacie took off her shirt and stuffed it into her bag, but made sure to keep the hoodie on. She could easily cover herself up with it if someone walked by. Stacie smiled at the camera. The guys, and girls, on the internet liked that. She made she the camera had a good shot at her tits. She squeezed them, slowly licking her lips at the same time. She went to play with her nipples when she heard footsteps. Stacie quickly covered herself up and pushed a few random keys. The footsteps eventually died down, and Stacie went back to work.

She rubbed her nipples, giving sexy looks to the camera. All the while she had to be on the look out for passersby. She was constantly stopping whenever she heard someone walking by and would hit a few keys on the keyboard, pretending to be working on her Psych paper. Of course no one gave a second look. At one point, someone walked by her and she didn't notice him. He just walked by, apparently uninterested in the girl masturbating in front of a web cam. Though this did cause Stacie to be more cautious.

After a while, Stacie decided that her audience had enough of her playing with her tits. She unzipped her jeans, giving the camera a good look at her black, lacy thong. Stacie slid it off and started to stroke her clit. She bit her tongue, not wanting her moans to alert the library as to what she was doing. Stacie did make sure to add in a few fake o-faces. Again, Stacie got so caught up in this, that she almost missed the footsteps coming up behind her. She barely had enough time to pull up her jeans, and she wasn't able to zip them. She hunched over her laptop and pulled up the Psych paper. Stacie didn't look up, not daring to make eye contact with the person who almost caught her. She hoped that this person would leave soon, but no such luck. Stacie heard him, or her, walk over to a bookshelf. Stacie decided to sneak a peak, and turned her head towards the person. It was a guy. Stacie thought he looked familiar, but couldn't think of his name. Maybe he was one of her one night stands. Stacie wracked her brain for his name, when he turned around. "Hey Stacie."

"Hey...who are you?" said Stacie.

"I'm Benji," said the Guy. "Benji Applebaum."

"Right," said Stacie. "Benji Applebaum. You were in my..."

"I was Psych 101 with you," said Benji. "And I was one of the Treblemakers. And I was the guy who exposed Footnotes."

"That was you?" said Stacie.

"Yeah," said Benji. "I mean you guys wouldn't have won nationals without me."

"Sorry," said Stacie. "I guess you can say I'm bad with names."

"Anyways, so what are you working on?" Benji pointed to the laptop.

"Well...I'm working on Psych," said Stacie.

"Really?" said Benji. "Didn't we have that last semester?"

"Right." Stacie bit her lip. "This is for Psych 102."

"Oh," said Benji. "Wait, I haven't seen you in class."

"Are you sure?" said Stacie. "I tend to sit towards the back of the room."

"I'm pretty sure," said Benji. "I sit at the back."

"Fine," said Stacie. "I don't really go to class."

"Okay, that makes sense," said Benji.

"Why'd you say that?" said Stacie. "Do you think I'm some kind of bimbo who doesn't attend classes?"

"No, not at all," said Benji. "I just meant that your story...makes sense."

"Really?" said Stacie. "'Cause I know how guys like you are like, and what you think about-"

"Hey, I gotta go." Benji rushed out of the library, without the book he was looking for.

Stacie smiled to herself and turned back to the web cam. She took off her jeans again and continued where she left off. She soon finished, letting out a moan that was a few decibels louder than what was appropriate for a library. However, no one seemed to hear her and Stacie slipped her shirt back on. She got up and headed out of the library. Just then Cynthia-Rose appeared in front of her. "Hey Stacie."

"Hey," said Stacie. "I didn't see you there. Did you see me?"

"Yes actually," said Cynthia-Rose. "I got to see a side of you I didn't know about."

"Oh god." The color drained from Stacie's face.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," said Cynthia-Rose. "Just, so long as you do me a favor."

"Oh god." Stacie sunk down into a chair. "What do you want?"

"You know how I have this gambling problem?" said Cynthia-Rose.

"Yeah," said Stacie.

"Well, last week I kinda had a bit of bad luck," said Cynthia-Rose. "I might owe some people some money."

"How much?" said Stacie.

"Twelve hundred dollars," said Cynthia-Rose.

"Twelve hundred dollars!" said Stacie. "You want me to give you twelve hundred dollars?"

"Of course not," said Cynthia-Rose. "Just give me forty bucks so I can win it back."

"You have a problem," said Stacie.

"Like you're one to judge," said Cynthia-Rose.

"Fine," said Stacie. "You'll get your forty bucks if you just don't tell anyone."

"My lips are sealed," said Cynthia-Rose. "Oh, one more thing. Can you send me the URL to that video?"


End file.
